


In Another World

by FangirlJo



Series: Our fate is cruel [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi Dies, Uchiha Sasuke gets his revenge but at what cost?, pregnant sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlJo/pseuds/FangirlJo
Summary: To her, he was just Itachi. Not a clan murderer, not a shinobi, just Itachi; her lover and the father of her baby.To him, he was the cause of his suffering; the bane of his existent. The boy who used to chase after the affections and attention from his brother is long gone.With that in mind, Sasuke strikes the final blow with no mercy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Our fate is cruel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137338
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	In Another World

"He was a murderer, Sakura!"

"He was just Itachi to me. He was never a shinobi to me, never a murderer. Just Itachi." Sakura smiled grimly and Sasuke's stance falter. Anyone could see she truly love Itachi.

"He killed my mother." He tells her weakly trying to justify, either it was to convince himself or her, only the sage knows.

"And you've killed your nephew's father." Sakura shot back but it lacks the fire she used to have. She was tired. The eye bags underneath her eyes were evident even in the dark lighting. "Will my son grow to avenge his father, Sasuke? Will this cycle of hatred continue?"

Sasuke's eyes widen and his eyes shot towards her abdomen. The moonlight that once used to shine upon them as they sat side by side during their genin missions now shines on her swollen belly. She is pregnant with Itachi's child. _A child_. His nephew. Sasuke takes a weak shuddering breath. His actions finally dawn upon him.

"You love him?" _You don't love me anymore?_ was what he wants to say, but his pride does not allow him to.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Leave me, Sasuke."Sakura commands and she already sounds like a matriarch. Perhaps in another world, she would have been the perfect matriarch introduced to the family. He knows his parents would have loved her. Perhaps in another world, they would have been together instead.

Sasuke turn, ready to leave. "I'll come back." He says, but Sakura is not having any of it. "No, don't bother. Don't act like you suddenly care for me, Sasuke."

Sasuke doesn't turn or make any move to acknowledge what she said. "I'll come back." He grunts out once more and just like that the man Sakura once love; once fought for; once chased; left.

The moment he left, Sakura caress her swollen abdomen and broke down. 

Her lover is dead.  
  
The father of her child is dead. 

Uchiha Itachi has fallen in battle.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? I had this idea today and I just knew I had to write about it. It's short but I hope you'll enjoy it. Maybe I'll continue this, maybe I won't. 
> 
> Do tell me what you think of it!


End file.
